In image capture contexts, burst imaging may be used to improve image quality and dynamic range. In burst imaging, a burst of image frames are captured (i.e., a number of frames are captured in rapid succession) and the captured frames are combined into a single high quality image or frame. A typical starting point for combining the frames is to select a so called key frame from the burst of frames. The selected key frame is used as the base for combining the other frames and selection of the key frame is an important factor in the quality of the resultant combined frame. Along with resultant image quality, other factors that impact user experience include timing aspects such as perceived lag in presentment of the resultant image.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed. Such improvements may become critical as the desire to utilize burst imaging in a variety of contexts becomes more widespread.